Not A Girl Not Yet A Woman
by thatgirlxash
Summary: *First story in the McMahon Family series* Scotlynn McMahon is making waves with working with her older siblings and the WCW/ECW alliance and along with that she catches the eye of the Sexy Beast Chris Jericho. Something that her older sister Stephanie takes offense too and she does the one thing she knows how. She tattles to daddy and then runs


_This is the 3rd story of the McMahon family series, and it's going to be centered around the younger lesser known McMahon offspring, Scotlynn and this is what happens when her big sister Stephanie runs her out of town._

_Chapter 1 Introduction_

_Survivor Series 2001_

"Hey Scotty!" Shane McMahon smiled seeing his baby sister come into the Alliance's locker room. "What are you doing here?"

"I talked Mom into letting me come." Scotlynn answered smiling softly. "I didn't want to sit at home while everyone else was here.'

Shane nodded his head in understanding, she had been finishing high school while he and Stephanie were working. He had always thought if Scotlynn was a little older than she was. Then she could be a third owner of WCW and ECW. A thought that pissed Stephanie off. She had never been Scotlynn's biggest fan, in fact. She _hated _the fact that their parents had another baby especially when they were getting older and Stephanie and Shane were older. She had been even angrier when she found it was a girl. She was use to being Daddy's little princess but now she had to share her father's attention with her new baby sister.

All Scotlynn wanted was for Stephanie to like her.

She had hoped when they got older and she was able to do more things they would be closer but they hadn't gotten better in fact, they had gotten worse. She had taken comfort in the fact that her brother had wanted to be around her and did things with her. But she didn't. And it hurt Scotlynn but it didn't stop her from trying.

Stephanie came into the locker room and screeched seeing Shane and Scotlynn. The youngest McMahon covered her ears and took a deep breath, she had hoped that she would have been long gone at this point so she wouldn't have to see her sister. "Steph." she muttered before leaning over and kissing her brother's cheek. "I will see you later Shane." He nodded his head giving Stephanie a look which she ignored.

She had a rough few weeks with her personal life. Her real life boyfriend had found out that he had a now 16 year old daughter and he had been focused in on making her feeling comfortable. She had tried herself to connect with Jaycee but it had been a slow crawl. She had let Vince and Linda in first and gradually was letting Paul and Scotlynn in.

"Why is she here? She isn't involved with this." Stephanie shouted causing her sister to pause at the exit. "She is. She is a McMahon just as much as you or me." Shane groaned, they had this fight so many times the last few years and with time it had become worse.

"She doesn't belong here. She has _no right! _" Stephanie went on not caring that her sister was listening to every word she was saying and with every word her body language was changing slumping.

Shane would bet every single last penny in his bank account that she was crying.

"Admit it Shane, she isn't one of us, she doesn't have that McMahon spirit. She will _never _be one of us." Stephanie hissed.

Scotlynn turned on her heel, her eyes sparking angrily at her older sister.

"You are right. I am not _you._ But Stephanie I am a McMahon, I am just not the type you are." She said, "I am not a cold hearted, self centered, poor me my daddy can't give me all his attention because my baby sister is here, everything has to be about me. Bitch." Stephanie went to slap her and was stopped by Scotlynn's hand blocking it. "Back off Stephanie. I mean it." She said before she patted her shoulder rather hard and exited the locker room. She leaned against the wall a ways down the hallway trembling tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe she finally stood up for herself and told her big sister off.

Shaking her head she walked down the hallway. "Baby Mac. What are you doing here?" Chris Jericho asked surprised. The only time any of them saw her was when it was Wrestlemania time and it wasn't time for that for another few months. "I talked my parents into letting me come." She shrugged, "Which is a _huge _mistake Stephanie hates me still." "Don't let her have so much control over you. She is just a bitch."

The youngest McMahon bit her bottom lip to stop from laughing out loud. It was true, she knew it was everyone knew that even including their father knew it but it didn't do anything to stop nor would he. That's how things were. Everything was about Steph and Scottlynn always came last.

_Always._


End file.
